Mission nach Myrkr
Die Mission nach Myrkr fand 27 NSY statt. Sie wurde von den Jedi ausgeführt, nachdem die Yuuzhan Vong die Voxyn züchteten und so ihre Existenz bedrohten. Das Kommando hatte Anakin Solo. Im Vorfeld Auf vielen verschiedenen Welten fanden Jedi den Tod durch eine neue unbekannte Bestie der Yuuzhan Vong, die Voxyn. Die Jedi-Heilerin Cilghal entdeckte nachdem sie die Kadaver einiger dieser Bestien untersuchte, dass es sich bei ihnen um Klone handelte. Sie alle stammten von einer einzigen Voxyn ab, die sie als Voxyn-Königin bezeichneten. Die Jedi jagten nun von einem Planet zum anderen, um mehr Voxyn Kadaver zu bergen. Nach weiteren Untersuchungen fand Cilghal im Magen einer Voxyn einen Ysalamiri. left|thumb|130px|Die Jedi-Heilerin Cilghal.Aufgrund der Nahrung, die sich Wiederum in seinem Magen befand nämlich Olbio-Blätter, schloss Cilghal wegen des Metallgehalts der Blätter daraus, dass die Voxyn von Myrkr stammten. Nun lag es an den Jedi dafür zu sorgen diese Kreaturen unschädlich zu machen, um weitere Tode zu vermeiden. Sofort nachdem klar wurde, dass die Jedi etwas gegen die Voxyn unternehmen mussten, kam es zu Uneinigkeiten. Einige Jedi waren dagegen einen direkten Angriff zu starten, da sie dann nicht besser als die Vong wären und dies sie nur zur dunklen Seite der Macht führen würde. Nach einer Abstimmung fand allerdings die Mehrheit, die Voxyn müssen aufgehalten werden. Ein direkter Angriff mit einer Flotte kam jedoch nicht in Frage, da sie diese nicht einfach zusammenstellen konnten und außerdem wären ihre Absichten den Vong gegenüber dann zu offensichtlich. Außerdem lag Myrkr weit hinter den feindlichen Linien. So schmiedeten sie einen anderen Plan. Ein Verräter sollte eine kleine Gruppe von Jedi, unter dem Vorwand Freiheit für die Geiseln von Talfaglio zu gewinnen, den Vong ausliefern. Diesen Part übernahm Lando Calrissian, er würde die Jedi mit der Glücksdame den Vong übergeben. Anakin Solo hatte diese Idee und wollte die Mission auch selber leiten. Seine Eltern hielten dies jedoch für zu gefährlich und deshalb wollte Luke Skywalker persönlich die Mission anführen. Diese möglichkeit würde aber sofort wieder verworfen, da die Yuuzhan Vong jedoch glauben sollten, die Jedi fest in der Hand zu haben und mit einem Jedi-Meister unter ihnen, wäre dies nicht der Fall gewesen. Also übernham Anakin Solo doch das Kommando und um sicher zu stellen, dass er unbehelligt in den Händen der Vong blieb, würde Ganner Rhysode als ältestes Mitglied den Lockvogel-Kommandanten für die Vong spielen. Kurz vor Beginn der Mission traten erneut Uneinigkeiten auf, vor allem zwischen Anakin und seinem Bruder Jacen, aber auch unter den anderen Mitgliedern entstanden Streitigkeiten. Während Jacen immer noch darauf beharrte den Einsatz abzubrechen, waren andere sogar schon auf Rache aus. Dies entstand nachdem Lando die Jedi mit Absicht provozierte, um Anakins Führungsqualitäten zu testen und klar zu machen, dass sie hier als eine Einheit vorgehen mussten. Außerdem war ihm bewusst, dass dieser Streit spätestens während der Mission ausbrechen würde, da konnte er ihn auch gleich auslösen. Anakin enttäuschte Lando in seiner Führungsposition nicht und schaffte es die Jedi wieder zusammen zu raufen. Schlachtverlauf Brechen thumb|right|130px|Lando und ein YVH 1-1A Droide. Nachdem Lando mit dem Jedi-Trupp an Bord der Glücksdame gestartet war, nahm er auch schon bald Kontakt mit dem Kommandanten der Exquisite Death Duman Yaght auf. Die siebzehn Jedi saßen zurzeit im Speisesaal und taten so als würden sie von nichts ahnen. So bald Lando mit Duman verhandelt hatte, kamen seine menschlichen Gehilfen zu den Jedi und gaben ihnen zu verstehen dem Plan zu folgen. Jacen fing nun an ein Macht-Geflecht um sämtliche Jedi zu bilden. Sie begannen mit dem gestellten Überfall. Die Mannschaft nahm ihnen die Lichtschwerter ab und warf sie in den Abfallschacht und nicht wie eigentlich geplant in ihre Waffenkapsel, danach wurden sie auf dem Transferdeck den Vong überführt. Dort musste der Trupp erst mal Zeit schinden, damit die beiden von Lando entwickelten YVH-Kriegsdroiden inzwischen ihre Lichtschwerter und eine Ausrüstungskapsel bergen konnten und sich dann an der Außenhülle der Exquisite Death heften konnten. Als der Transfer ausgeführt war, begann das Brechen. Alle außer Ganner, der als angeblicher Kommandant getrennt von den anderen gefangen gehalten wurde, wurden im Frachtraum einer Voxyn vorgesetzt. Besonders die Bith Ulaha Kore kam bei der Folterung häufiger an die Reihe als die anderen. Weiterhin versuchten die Jedi sich gegenseitig mit dem Macht-Geflecht zu unterstützen. Jaina Solo war die erste die beim Brachen nachgab, worauf Duman dachte, sie sei die Anführerin. Er verlangte nachdem sie unerlaubt gesprochen hatte, einen ihrer Brüder auszuwählen, der als nächstes bei der Voxyn an der Reihe sein würde. Da ihr letztendlich keine andere Wahl blieb, wählte sie Anakin aus. Dieser schockierte das Team als er der geschwächten Ulaha scheinbar sagte, sie solle sich opfern. Anstatt Anakins Befehl auszuführen, nahm sie jedoch all ihre Kräfte zusammen und brachte die Voxyn zur Strecke. Anakin aktivierte bald die Kriegsdroiden, die sich ihren Weg zu den Jedi bahnten und die Vong-Wachen vernichteten. Der Trupp war nun auch wieder in Besitz ihrer Waffen. Jetzt konnten die Jedi mit ihrer eigentlichen Aufgabe der Vernichtung der Voxyn beginnen. Auf der Exquisite Death teilte sich der Trupp in zwei Gruppen auf, um das Schiff zu sichern und Ganner zu finden. Anakin klärte dann auch auf, dass er Ulaha nicht sagte, sie solle angreifen, sondern den Vong den Namen der Jedi-Basis nennen, somit hatte sie seinen Befehl missachtet. Sie fanden Ganner auf der Brücke des Schiffes, er wurde von Duman Yaght festgehalten. Sie schalteten den Kommandanten der Exquisite Death aus und retteten Ganner so. Als die Lage nun mehr oder weniger gesichert war, ließen sich die meisten des Teams vorerst in eine Heiltrance versetzen, die sie von der Folterung und den Kämpfen gegen die Voxyn auf der Death erholte. Außerdem behandelte ihre Heilerin Tekli die Gruppe mit Bacta. Sie waren nun auf dem Weg nach Myrkr. Dort angekommen sahen sie ein großes Weltschiff auf welchem die Kloneinrichtung sein musste. Nachdem die Jedi in eine Falle gelockt wurden und die Exquisite Death von mehreren Schiffen angegriffen wurde, schossen sich alle außer Ulaha, die sich mit der Death opferte, in Frachtkapseln auf das Weltschiff Baanu Rass ab. So war die Bith das erste Opfer der Mission. Suche nach der Königin Auf der Oberfläche der Baanu Rass spürten die Jedi nun noch einen oder vielleicht auch mehrere fremde Jedi, die sich bereits bei den Voxyn befanden. Auf einem Frachter entdeckten sie dann zwei dunkle Jedi, Lomi Plo und Welk. thumb|250px|left|Einige Jedi kämpfen gegen die Voxyn.Die beiden nutzten ziemlich grausame Techniken, um sich vor den Vong zu schützen und obwohl Anakin schockiert darüber war und dies nicht gut hieß, war Alema Rar beeindruckt von ihrer Vorgehensweise. Die beiden dunklen Jedi blieben dann bei dem Kommandotrupp und nachdem sie Nom Anor, Vergere und ein paar hundert Yuuzhan-Vong-Kriegern begegneten, machte sich der Trupp unter Lomi Plos Führung auf zum Abrichtebereich der Voxyn, anstatt sie zu umkreisen. Schon bald wurde der Trupp von einem Rudel Voxyn angegriffen, welches sie außer mit ein paar Verletzungen relativ leicht besiegten. Allerdings verfolgten sie jetzt auch noch Nom Anor mit seinen Kriegern. Inzwischen waren auch beide Kriegsdroiden zerstört, was die Sache neben dem immer weniger wirksamen Macht-Geflecht noch schwerer machte. Als die Vong die Jedi fanden, nutzte Jacen die Macht, um einige Voxyn zu manipulieren, die darauf die Vong angriffen. Kurze Zeit später fand der Trupp einen alten AT-AT, den die Vong dort aufbewahrten, damit die Voxyn sich an diese „gottlosen Dinge“ gewöhnen konnten. Lowbacca und Jovan Drark begaben sich in sein Inneres, wo sie ein Nest mit Insekten entdeckten. Die beiden wurden von den genetisch veränderten Insekten bewusstlos gestochen, allerdings schafften Anakin, Jaina und Zekk es noch rechtzeitig, sie zu retten. Daraufhin befahl Anakin vorerst den Rückzug. Die Jedi versuchten immer wieder die Kloneinrichtung zu erreichen. Bei ihren Versuchen stießen sie auf alle möglichen Nachbildungen von Orten, wo die Voxyn wahrscheinlich ihre Arbeit verrichten würden. Auch die Angriffe der Bestien hatten sich, seit sie den AT-AT verlassen hatten, gehäuft. In einer Sklavenstadt stellten die Vong dem Jedi-Trupp eine Falle. Bei diesem Hinterhalt verloren Eryl Besa und Jovan ihr Leben und Anakin wurde bei einem waghalsigen Versuch seiner Schwester zu helfen schwer verletzt. Erneut zogen sich die Jedi zurück, wurden jedoch weiterhin von Nom Anors Kriegern verfolgt. Jetzt kam der Trupp wesentlich langsamer voran und schon bald mussten sie eine Pause einlegen, damit Tekli Anakin behandeln konnte, der teilweise nicht mehr ohne Hilfe vorankam. Bei dieser Pause fiel die Barabel Bela Hara, worauf sich die Jedi in einen Tunnel begaben. Tekli hatte zwar alles für Anakin getan, doch sollte er nicht bald eine Heiltrance vollziehen, würde er es sicher nicht schaffen zu überleben. Er jedoch weigerte sich schon wieder wegen ihm anzuhalten, da er nicht noch einen Tot verschulden wollte. Jacen entdeckte nach einem weiteren Marsch eine Art Nest der Voxyn, was merkwürdig schien, da sie ja alle Klone waren. Um dort vorbei zu kommen, opferten sie Belas Leiche und statteten diese mit einer Granate aus, wodurch einige Voxyn, die sich gierig auf ihren Körper warfen, getötet oder zumindest verletzt wurden. Kurz danach starb auch Krasov Hara, Belas und Tesar Sebatynes Brutgefährtin, nachdem sie eine Ladung Säure abbekam. Als sie die Arena in der die Voxyn ihre Nester bewachten durchquert hatten, fand der Trupp einen leicht beschädigten Frachter, die Tachyon Flier, den Lowbacca wieder startklar machte. Die beiden dunklen Jedi verrieten nun den Trupp. Sie lähmten Lowbacca und stahlen die Flier, da sie der Meinung waren die anderen würden sich nur gegenseitig in den Tod führen. Der fliehende Frachter wurde sogleich von Nom Anors Fregatte verfolgt und außerdem befand sich noch der bewustlose Raynar Thul an Bord. Er war durch ein Gift geschwächt und das Gegengift hatte starke Nebenwirkungen. Wieder fühlten die Jedi eine Erschütterung in der Macht, bei dieser handelte es sich möglicherweise um Raynars Tod. Dies konnten sie aber nicht mit Sicherheit sagen. Ende der Voxyn thumb|right|Jacen, Jaina und Anakin Solo während der Mission nach Myrkr. Bei einem Gefecht mit vielen Vong-Kriegern und der Voxyn-Königin selbst, wurde Anakin extrem schwer verletzt, weswegen er seinem Bruder Jacen das Kommando übergab und ihm befahl mit den anderen die fliehende Königin zu verfolgen. Anakin blieb darauf allein zurück und hielt die Krieger auf, damit die anderen eine Chance zur Flucht hatten und endlich die Königin töten konnten. Er schaffte es noch Nom Anor daran zu hindern Genmaterial der Voxyn wegzuschaffen, bevor er selbst umkam. Er hatte vorhher eine starke Verbindung zur Macht aufgebaut und war so in der Lage viele Krieger zu töten. Er spürte wie sich seine Zellen langsam durch die Machtenergie auflösten. Außerdem nahm er seine neuen Verletzungen, die ihm durch die Angreifer zugefügt wurden, kaum wahr, nur seine alte Wunde bereitete ihm Schwierigkeiten. Sein Verlust war ein harter Schlag für den Trupp, der sich darauf trennte, weil Jaina unbedingt die Leiche ihres Bruders bergen wollte. Jacen hielt jedoch daran fest die Voxyn-Königin zu töten, wie er es seinem Bruder versprochen hatte. Nachdem Jainas Gruppe Anakins Körper geholt hatten, stahlen sie sich einen Frachter der Vong. Nom Anors Fregatte die Ksstarr schoss sie ab, während Jacens Gruppe noch immer hinter der Voxyn-Königin her war. Diese machte es ihnen besonders schwer, da sie nicht wie die anderen Voxyn aufs Töten von Jedi trainiert war, sondern aufs Überleben. Unerwartet bekamen Jacens Gruppe Unterstützung von Vergere. Immer wieder gelang es Jacen die Bestie zu manipulieren und dazu zu bringen die Vong zu attackieren. Sie verfolgten die Königin bis sie schließlich zu dem abgestürzten Frachter von Jainas Gruppe kamen. Da Tsavong Lah Nom Anor befohlen hatte sowohl Jaina als auch Jacen lebend zu fangen, hatte der Executor den Frachter noch nicht vernichtet. Für die Yuuzhan Vong waren Zwillinge etwas Heiliges und Tsavong Lah hatte vor die beiden Yun-Yammka für den Fall von Coruscant zu opfern. Während Jacen die Königin weiterhin verfolgte, sicherte der Rest die Ksstarr. Vergere löste sich von der Gruppe und folgte Jacen, der nach einem langen Kampf die Königin vernichten konnte. Die Ksstarr nahm jetzt Kontakt mit Jacen auf, jedoch war er zu schwer verletzt, um selbst zu antworten. Vergere teilte dann den Jedi mit, dass sie nichts mehr für Jacen tun könnten und sie sich selbst retten sollten. Da sich inzwischen eine feindliche Flotte den Jedi näherten, sahen sich gezwungen mit der Ksstarr zu fliehen. Jaina versprach allerdings zurück zu kommen und Jacen zu befreien. Ergebnis und Nachwirkungen Nach dieser Mission begaben sich die letzten Mitglieder des Trupps mit der Ksstarr zurück nach Coruscant, wo sie feststellen mussten, dass der Planet inzwischen den Vong gehörte. Danach reisten sie nach Hapes. Dort wurde Anakins Körper nach alter Jedi-Tradition verbrannt. Zu dieser Zeit verfiel Jaina, wegen dem Verlust ihrer beiden Brüder vorüber gehend der dunklen Seite der Macht. Sie kehrte, aber durch die Hilfe von Kyp Durron zur hellen Seite zurück. Kurz zuvor hatten sämtliche Jedi eine Erschütterung in der Macht wahrgenommen, bei der es sich um Jacens Tod handelte. Außer seiner Mutter Leia glaubte niemand an sein Überleben. Sie irrte sich nicht, denn er wurde von den Vong auf Yuuzhan'tar in Gefangenschaft genommen und in der „Umarmung des Schmerzes“ gefoltert. Vergere trennte ihn auch kurzzeitig von der Macht, was die anderen Jedi vermutlich als seinen Tod wahrnahmen. Nachdem die Vong bereits Jacen in den Händen hatten, setzten sie alles daran seine Zwillingsschwester Jaina ebenfalls zu bekommen, damit sie endlich ihre Opfergabe ausführen könnten. Leider kam Ganner Rhysode, der sich auf die Suche nach Jacen gemacht hatte, auch noch ums Leben, als er das Welthirn von Yuuzhan'tar verteidigte. Jacen machte sich nach seinem Tod alleine mit Vergere auf nach Mon Calamari, wo er seine Familie wieder traf. Zu Ehren der Überlebenden der Mission wurde nun eine Zeremonie abgehalten, in der sie zu Jedi-Rittern geschlagen wurden. Auf Wunsch von Cal Omas, dem Anführer der Galaktischen Föderation freier Allianzen, fiel sie größer aus als es eigentlich im Orden üblich war. Außerdem wurde noch einmal den Gefallenen der Mission und Ganner gewürdigt. Tahiri Veila, die in Anakin verliebt war, verlor sich nach der Mission teilweise selbst, als sie um ihren Geliebten trauerte. Ihre eingepflanzte Vong-Persönlichkeit schaffte es wieder vorzudringen. Doch durch die Hilfe ihrer Freunde gelang es Tahiri nach einem langen mentalen Kampf sich mit ihrer zweiten Persönlichkeit zu versöhnen und Eins zu werden. Kontrahenten Jedi Einsatzteam Droiden *YVH 2-1S (Zerstört) *YVH 2-4S (Zerstört) *MTD (Vermisst) Besatzung der Glücksdame *Lando Calrissian (Unter dem Decknamen Fitzgibbon Lane) *Tendra Risant Calrissian *Yarsroot Dunkle Jedi *Lomi Plo (Vermisst) *Welk (Vermisst) Yuuzhan Vong *Duman Yaght † *Nom Anor *Yal Phaath *Vergere Hinter den Kulissen *Laut der Essential Chronology fand die Mission auf dem Planeten Wayland statt und widerspricht damit Das Ultimatum sowie sämtlichen anderen Büchern. Quellen *''Das Ultimatum'' *''Jainas Flucht'' *''Verräter'' *''Wege des Schicksals'' *''Der verschollene Planet'' *''Wider alle Hoffnung'' Kategorie:Schlachten Kategorie:Yuuzhan-Vong Krieg en:Mission to Myrkr (mission)